


Places Adore and Bianca Were Nearly Caught Having Sex

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bianca has the best explanations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: If asked, Roy could name plenty of things they'd done together in fairly risky places over the years.Smut, humor, and a side order of feelings.Carryover from the events referenced in chapter seven of "What Happens at DragCon...".  I've had a few requests to expand on the list of incidents mentioned, so here they are (and a few more).1) Battle of the Seasons2) Bianca loves a good ballgown3) 2A & 2B4) Instagram angel5) Victor’s Secret6) Wall to wall7) Closeted





	1. Battle of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'd been countless messy, rushed mutual handjobs crammed into the same bunk during the Battle of the Seasons tour while the others slept just feet away.  Later that same tour, Bianca had nearly gotten caught fingering Adore backstage (Manila hadn't seemed skeptical at their explanation of fixing her tuck). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Please ignore the fact that the timelines are slightly skewed, since their first time in Let Go, I've Got You took place after 2015 BOTS.

The Battle of the Seasons tour became infinitely more interesting once Roy and Danny started sharing a bed beyond the literal sense.  Rooming together had previously been a good way for Bianca to ensure that Adore was ready on time and they'd enjoyed each other's company.  Now, it provided a conveniently innocent excuse to retire for the evening and fuck each other into the mattress with their sisters being none the wiser.

If it had ended there, behind the locked door only, that would have been one thing.  Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who was asked), it seldom stayed in appropriate places.

********

Danny had been beyond thrilled to learn that the constant stream of jokes aimed at Bianca and Roy about age and libido were as opposite to the facts as possible.  As open as the ABCD were, Roy had always been slightly circumspect with regards to his relationships, and almost completely silent about any trade he picked up.  He'd expected that Roy would be a devoted lover, but also that he might draw the line at getting off together more than once a day.  

Adore might be a bit slow, but he had never been happier to be wrong. 

He discovered this when they spent a lazy morning in bed on a day off, indulging in a room service breakfast and no plans until a noon shopping trip.  Breakfast was abandoned the moment Roy made a show of licking spilled syrup off his hand, lips pursed around a finger and cheeks hollowed.  Seeing the effect of his teasing, he set down his coffee moments before Danny pounced, and breakfast was forgotten in favor of sucking Danny off before reaching his own release between Danny's round ass cheeks.

Afterwards, plates of now-cold waffles and fruit littered the table, the aforementioned syrup overturned in a puddle on the tray.  They finished the interrupted meal and kissed lazily until Danny's dick began to stir again, encouraged by Roy's quiet noises of satisfaction.  He made a comment about round two, tugging at Roy's boxers, only to have him chuckle before pushing him out of bed and telling him to shower.  

Danny was a bit confused and disappointed, but prepared to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.  He'd been certain that Roy wouldn't object to going again, especially since they had plenty of time before they had to be dressed and out of the hotel.  Sighing, he stepped under the spray, rinsing off the remains of their morning activities from his lower back and thighs.  His cock hardened further when he thought about how Roy had pinned him facedown to the bed while he was still riding out the aftershocks and  ** _used_** his ass without ever actually dipping inside.  Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and began lazily stroking himself with soap-slick fingers, mentally replaying all of the filthy things Roy had whispered in his ear while they fucked.  

As he was picking up speed, the curtain snapped open with a rush of cold air.  Danny froze, cock still gripped tight in his fist, staring when a very naked Roy joined him under the spray.

"Just couldn't wait for me, ehh?"  The water streamed down, rivulets dripping from Roy's hair over his cheeks and lips.  (His hair was just long enough to curl, and he would probably start complaining soon about needing to get it cut.  Danny didn't stop to think about how he knew that.) 

Danny continued staring as Roy reached past him for the soap, as if showering together was completely normal.

"Uhhhh..."

"Hmmm?"  Turning to rinse his shoulders, Roy's back was on full display and Danny felt his mouth dropping open.  Again.  Bianca's corsets didn't do his torso justice, concealing the well-defined muscles leading down to a pair of dimples on his lower back ("And my ass," he'd laughed to Danny during their third or fourth time.  "I wasn't kidding on camera."  “Huh?” “...didn’t you watch our season?” “Yeah, but...oh.  Oh!” “You’re lucky you’re cute.”)

Roy nudged the shower off, tossing a towel over Danny's head.  

"C'mon, or don't you want to do it in the bed?"

Danny trailed him damply out of the bathroom.  Roy had apparently been busy tidying their mess while Danny was fantasizing in the shower: all of the scattered dishes were neatly stacked on the tray, spilled coffee wiped off the table, and pillows retrieved from the floor.  

"Whuh? I thought you didn't-"

Danny didn't get a chance to finish the thought as Roy whipped the towel off and shoved him onto the sheets before climbing on top.   

"What?  I like to fuck clean, and you had syrup in your hair."  

******** 

Two cities later, the queens were busy bedding down for another night on the road.  Danny had grown increasingly sulky as it grew later, thinking about how Roy was so close (his bunk was directly above Danny's) but they couldn't mess around in such close quarters.

Again?  Couldn’t have been more wrong.

Danny moped down the narrow hallway after brushing his teeth, nearly tripping over Sharon’s shoes.  Roy had gone to bed earlier, barely giving him a glance as he passed by downstairs.  Danny paused outside his own bunk, debating whether he should peek in and see if he could steal a kiss goodnight.

As he pulled the curtain back, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward.

”Oww!” Danny’s forehead collided painfully with the frame.

”Shhhh!” They both froze, listening for any signs of movement.  Luckily, it didn’t seem that anyone had heard.

Roy tugged again.  “Get in here.”

”What?”

”Oh my fucking god.  Did you hit your head that hard?”

”No?”

Still rubbing his head, Danny slipped into the dark space.  Roy had his phone screen on, illuminating his impatient expression where he waited pressed against the wall.  His hair was pillow-mussed, and he carefully folded his glasses onto the shelf as Danny closed the curtain again behind him.  There was just enough room for them both, Roy’s slender legs tangled with Danny’s.

”I dunno if this is a good idea.”

Danny couldn’t believe he was being the voice of reason.

“Why not?”

”Aren't you, like, what if someone hears us?”

”With Jinkx snoring?  I think we’re safe.  And,” Roy leaned forward, molding his body against Danny’s, who swallowed when he felt the erection nudging his hip.  “We’re not full on fucking in here.”

“I don’t think I can blow you in here?” Geometry wasn’t Danny’s strong suit, but he was fairly sure he couldn’t scrunch down far enough to reach the interesting parts with his mouth.  And even if he could, there wasn’t enough vertical space to, well, fit Roy’s deliciously large cock in his mouth without hitting his head.

Rolling his eyes, Roy settled back against the wall.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”  He kicked off his boxers and tugged Danny’s down to his knees.  Grabbing Danny’s hand, he licked the palm before directing it down to his own dick.  “I know you know what to do with that.”

Danny frowned.  “I can jerk off by myself.”

The Bianca stare Roy directed at him was distinctly unimpressed.

”All right!  All right.”  It only took a few strokes for his cock to harden, and he leaned forward for a kiss, confused when Roy planted a hand on his chest to hold him back.

”...uhhh, B?”

”Keep going.  Don’t touch me.”

”What about you?”

Roy’s smile was pure sin.  “I want to watch.”

Danny’s cock jumped in his hand.  They’d done quite a few things, but somehow jerking off in front of Roy when they weren’t otherwise fucking seemed awfully...kinky.  Roy’s grin widened the moment he saw it click.

Danny let his eyes fall half closed, watching Roy through his lashes as he gradually sped up the pace of his strokes.  It was a bit awkward using the arm he was lying on, but nothing he couldn’t ignore.  Glancing down, he could see Roy teasing the head of his own cock, and the sight sent a surge of lust straight to his balls.

The barely-there moan on an exhale made his eyes snap fully open again.  He knew that sound.  Roy’s lips were parted, breath coming faster.  His other hand had disappeared below the neckline of his loose shirt, and Danny would bet that he was playing with his own nipples

Unsure whether exhibition was intended with the voyeurism, Danny decided that putting on a bit of a show wouldn’t be a bad thing.  He sucked on the middle and index fingers of his free hand, watching Roy’s pupils blow even wider open.  Trailing the wet fingers down his chest, he made a point of pinching both nipples before rubbing those same fingers over his leaking cock head.  

Pleased that he had Roy’s unblinking attention, Danny slid his hand further down, cupping his balls before delving further back.  Slowly, he rolled onto his back, knees splayed as wide open as he could manage in the narrow space.  Arching up, he circled the slick fingers around his hole before slipping the tip of one inside.  

Roy’s panting and hand had both picked up speed, and Danny reveled in the feeling of the stare caressing his body.  He rolled his hips with every stroke, thrusting up into his fist and back down again, finger fucking himself.  Ass play wasn’t one of his favorite things unless he was in the mood, but it was worth it to watch Roy grow steadily more aroused.  

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sensuous sound of skin on skin and choked-off moans.

In the dark enclosed space, everything felt more intimate as they lay close but not touching, breath ghosting  over each other’s mouth.  Roy’s ridiculous dick-sucking lips were even more swollen than usual, and Danny slowly ran his tongue over his own, flicking the tip out suggestively.

” ‘M close,” he whispered, eyes falling closed.  “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

He barely had time to be surprised when Roy pulled his hand off and replaced it with his own, before orgasm hit and he came in hot spurts over Roy’s fist.  Roy stroked him through it, finally bringing their lips together to swallow Danny’s moans and whimpers.  

As soon as the aftershocks settled, Danny surged up, rolling Roy onto his back and nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling in the process.  Mouths still connected, he wrapped his fingers around Roy’s cock.  It only took a few quick strokes before Roy spilled out his own release.

They slowly came down together, breathing returning to normal bit by bit.  Danny had just started to wonder how he was going to clean the cum off his hand (licking it was out of the question - that was only sexy straight from the source, so to speak) when Roy produced a towel from under the pillow.  As he wiped them both down, Danny yawned, lethargy stealing over him.  Roy finished cleaning them up, balled up the towel in a plastic bag (Danny didn’t ask how far ahead he’d planned this), and pulled both of their underwear back on.  

Danny felt too drained to move, but he knew he should probably drop into his own bunk before they both fell asleep.  

“M’gonna...I should go.”

”I know.”  Roy didn’t sound terribly awake himself.  “Just stay here a minute, yeah?”  

“ ‘Kay.”  Danny let Roy gather him close, head pillowed on his shoulder.

”B?”

”...mmm?”

”I should...yeah.”

”Mmmhmmm.”

Roy thanked foresight for getting them both dressed again when Michelle went to wake everyone up the next morning and found Danny still spooning him.  He used his carefully pre-planned excuse (“He was probably drunk, you know?  I woke up with him here and couldn’t get him to move.”)  Michelle seemed more interested in the coffee Alaska had already started and gave him a distracted nod before heading off.

Crisis averted _**and**_  cuddling.  

********

Half an hour to show time, and queens buzzed back and forth in the dressing room doing final touches.  Bianca had claimed a corner for herself and Adore (so normal by now that no one commented), and was moving around helping style wigs and contour, her own prep long since completed.  

As she finished checking the glue at Alaska’s hairline, Adore’s  voice rang out.

”Hey B?  Can you come help me with something?”

”What is it now?” Bianca didn’t look up from testing the stability of Alaska’s gravity-defying pouf.  

”Just come here!”

”Go on,” Alaska made shooing motions.  “Make sure she hasn’t broken anything.”

They shared a laugh, and Bianca headed towards the bathroom.  Inside, she found Adore perched on the counter, swinging her legs idly.  Her loose dress was tucked up out of the way, fishnets around her ankles, and one hand down the front of her panties.  

“Don’t even try to tell me you need help tucking,” Bianca began in a dry tone.

”I dunno B,” Adore winked at her, her wrist moving in a suspicious rhythm.  “Like I know my dick should touch my ass, but I can’t when it’s so hard.”

”You,” Bianca kicked the door the rest of the way shut and moved closer, “are insatiable.”

”I’m pretty sure that was you humping my ass this morning.

”I didn’t hear you complaining.”

Bianca stopped between Adore’s spread thighs, resisting only a moment before she ducked down for a kiss.  

“Watch the lipstick, bitch,” she muttered without heat when Adore tugged her bottom lip playfully.

“We’ve got time for a quickie.”  

“No, we don’t because some of us are wearing four pairs of tights and pads and have our dicks taped down.”

She pressed a few more kisses to Adore’s pouting mouth, moaning quietly when fingers trailed over her painted collarbone.  

“I’m so fucking horny, come on, please?”

Bianca straightened the messy wig, checking for stray bobby pins out of habit.  

“Not now.  Finish getting dressed, behave, and I’ll blow you during intermission.”  She leaned closer, lips barely brushing Adore’s ear as she whispered, “I’ll even let you fuck my face.”

Adore whimpered, eyes glazing over.

”I have to change my wig anyway, so you can mess it up.”

“Hey!”

”Best offer you’re gonna get.  Otherwise you can wait till after the after party and take the chance that I’ll be too drunk to get it up.”

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

“You’re never too drunk to fuck me.”

“...you really want something up your ass that bad?”  Bianca’s lips hovered over Adore’s.  Up close, her lipstick shimmered with an iridescent oil slick of colors, tongue darting out impishly.  

Adore’s eyes widened and she nodded eagerly.  Unhooking the fingerloop from her hand, Bianca stared at her while rolling up her sleeve.  She shouldn’t have been surprised when Adore reached into her bra and fished out a packet of lube.

”What were you planning to do if that fell out onstage?”

”Tell them I borrowed the bra from you?”

Instead of replying, Bianca pulled Adore’s hand out of her panties, pausing to lick the pre-come off her palm.  A gentle shove got Adore to slouch back against the mirror, eyes dark with anticipatory lust.  She hooked the black fabric to the side, gave the exposed balls a tickling caress, and pulled Adore’s hand down to hold the elastic out of the way.

Bianca thoroughly coated a couple of fingers with lube, propping the packet up on the edge of the sink (no point in losing track of it and getting it on her gown).  Adore shifted on the counter, other hand moving down under her thigh to grip and spread herself wide open.

”You sure?” Bianca stroked the sensitive skin around her hole in slow circles, watching as Adore’s cock twitched inside her panties.  “You’re gonna have to perform with lube dripping out of your ass.”

”Shut up and fuck me.”

She didn’t waste any more time with teasing, plunging both fingers in up to the knuckle and slapping her other hand over Adore’s mouth to muffle the moan.  

“You,” Bianca’s tone was conversational even as she twisted her fingers just to see Adore’s eyes roll back, “are such a slut.”

Adore hummed in agreement, and Bianca added a third finger.  

“We fucked this morning and you still can’t get enough, can you?”

Adore’s head lolled back and forth in agreement.

”I fucked you wide open on my cock.”

Adore got off hard on dirty talk, and she was only too happy to oblige. Bianca felt her tuck growing tight but trusted the tape to hold.  They had to be running out of time, and she thrust her fingers in harder and faster, mimicking their activities from the morning.  Adore was back to stroking her erection, eyes clenched shut.

”Only for me.”  Bianca didn’t know where the assertion came from, tightening her hand over Adore’s mouth as she nodded.

”You’re always so fucking tight. I know you say you’re a top, but look at you begging me to fill your greedy ass.  That what you want?”

Adore’s lipstick was going to be smeared all over her palm by the time they were done, mouthing words and broken off moans under the cover of Bianca’s hand.

”I’m gonna tie your hands together so you can’t touch yourself.”

Bianca hoped she wasn’t crossing a line, but they’d have to have that conversation another time.  Adore clenched around her fingers as she said it, so it probably wasn’t too much.  

“I’ll fuck you for hours like that, angel.  See if you can come just from my cock in you.  You’d like that?”

She pulled her hand off Adore’s mouth for a reply, watched her forehead crease into the frown that meant she was close to coming.

As she thrust her fingers in as deep as possible, two things happened in rapid succession.

Adore came with a strangled cry, her hole pulsing around Bianca’s fingers, and somehow managing not to get any cum on either of their dresses.

A moment later, the unlocked (Bianca kicked herself.  How had she forgotten to lock it?) door opened and Manila popped her head in.  

“Hey guys, I thought I heard yelling?  Michelle wants us all up in- “ Manila’s voice trailed off, taking in Adore’s flushed face and the position of Bianca’s hands.  “Ummm, guys?”

 _Fuck_.

Bianca rapidly schooled her face into an expression of long-suffering patience, simultaneously tugging Adore’s dress down to hide her crotch and knocking the packet of lube into the sink.  She turned to face Manila, wet fingers carefully held behind her back.  There wasn’t anything she could do about her sleeve, but hopefully Manila wouldn’t notice.

”Delano tried tucking and twisted a nut.”  It was a stretch, but Bianca could sell bullshit better than anyone.  It had happened to a few queens she knew over the years, and was at least plausible.  With luck, Adore’s just-fucked expression might be mistaken for one of agony instead of ecstasy.  

Miraculously, Manila seemed to believe the explanation, her own face creasing in pained sympathy.  

”Oh fuck, sorry Adore!  Should I tell Michelle? Does she need a doctor?”

Bianca didn’t stop to wonder why she didn’t realize that had it actually been the case, Adore would have been in much worse shape.

“No, I think we’re okay now.  Tell Michelle we’ll be up as soon as I get pizza party back into her tights?”

Nodding, Manila closed the door again, off to doubtless create a wave of sympathy that she hoped wouldn’t backfire.  She was endlessly grateful for the hay fever that meant no one would be able to smell the cum Adore still had clenched in her hand.

Adore looked dazed as Bianca blotted up the evidence with damp paper towels, groaning in protest when she spread her open to wipe up the leftover lube.  Bianca boosted her down from the counter, waiting impatiently for her wobbly legs to steady.

Rolling her sleeve back down, she checked for any spots she might have missed, relieved when Adore’s brain came back online and she could hold up her own weight

”You,” she muttered while tucking the now-limp cock back into Adore’s panties and pulling her fishnets up, “are so fucking lucky Manila bought that.” 


	2. Bianca loves a good ballgown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinkx had wandered by in search of her, receiving a shrug from Adore with no idea that her cock was down Bianca's throat barely out of sight behind a rack of gowns. 
> 
> Another time, DeLa walked away puzzled, but Courtney knew better. Now all she had to do was get the others to believe her. (Thank you to jillybean2314 for suggesting this one!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling doctor_bitchcraftt wrote a five times fic with Adore under Bianca’s black and white ballgown skirt. Here’s the smutty version.

Jinkx frowned as she crossed the dressing room.  The zipper had torn out of one side of her dress, and while safety pins worked to keep it together on stage, she wanted to find Bianca and ask if she might be able to fix it before the next city.  She'd seen her with various projects balanced across her knees on the bus, so it seemed like a reasonable possibility.

No one had seen Bianca - Jinkx had already checked the bathroom ("Del Rio isn't human, she doesn't pee," Sharon snickered) and Michelle's dressing room ("Nope, not here, but can you hand me the hairspray?").  She spotted Alaska's towering monstrosity of a hairdo over one of the clothing racks and decided it was worth making an attempt there.

" 'Lasky?"

"Yessssss?"  Alaska was pulling on a last pair of tights, seemingly unconcerned about the hair wobbling two feet above her head.

"Do you know where Bianca is?  Can't find her and nobody else knows."

"No...did you try Adore?"

Jinkx made a face.  "Of course, she's the first one I looked for but couldn't find her either."

"ADOOOOORRRRRRRE?"  Alaska's drawl cut across the other conversations.

A moment later, there was a thud from the corner where Adore and Bianca's stuff was set up.  Alaska pointed towards it with a deadpan expression.

"Thanks!" Jinkx headed over, petting the fabric of the dress.  It was one of her favorites, and she really hoped Bianca had the time to help.   

A full rack of long gowns, meticulously organized by color ("I like being prepared," Bianca had told her when she asked why she brought them all out every show), separated the last two vanities from the rest of the room.  The rest of the entrance to the area was blocked by two large suitcases, and one of Bianca's platform pumps was peeking below the gowns, although from that angle it had to mean she wasn't wearing it.  Pushing through seemed rude, so Jinkx paused on that side, idly running her hands over the sequined fabric.   

"Adore?  You there?"

No response, but Adore sometimes had her headphones in while getting ready, so Jinkx tried again, louder.

" 'Dore?  It's Jinkx."

"...yeah?"  Adore sounded distracted and a little...annoyed?  A moment later, her hand appeared between the densely hung gowns, pushing the ones on the far end to the side.  Through the space created, it looked like she was pushed all the way back in her chair, still in her wig cap and eyeliner half complete.    

"Sorry, won't take long.  Do you know where Bianca is?"

There was a thump, and Jinkx tried to lean in closer.  

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine!  It's fine.  What is it?"  The words came out more clipped than usual.

"Need to ask Bianca something."  She waved the bundle of fabric.  "You know, for sewing."

Adore's eyes dropped close in a long blink.  When they opened again, she thrust her arm out and wiggled her fingers.

"Just uhhh, just give it to me and I'll tell her."

"Okay, thank you!"  Jinkx handed her the dress and started to back off.  "I'll talk to her more later."

Adore smiled a tight smile, and the gowns came back together in a rustle of sequins.   Turning to head back to her station, Jinkx made a mental note to tell the other girls that Adore seemed a bit cranky tonight.

**

Behind the rack of gowns, Adore dropped Jinkx's dress onto the other chair with a sigh, and laughed quietly. 

"That was close."

Grinning, she looked down her torso past her unbuttoned shorts and made eye contact with Bianca who slid her mouth up and off Adore's cock with an obscene slurp.  Bianca sat back on her heels, dress hiked up over her knees, looking completely put together if not for the fact that Adore's erection was liberally smeared with dark red lipstick.   She alternated between rubbing the back of her head and patting her wig to make sure nothing was out of place.  

"Too fucking close.  Now do you see why I always put us in a corner?"

Adore reached down to try and guide her head back onto her dick, pulling her hand back when Bianca batted it away.

"I've already got a gap I need to fix-” courtesy of Adore bouncing Bianca up into the table when Jinkx said her name, “-so keep your hands off or I'll have to redo it all."

"But B..."

"If I have to redo it, I won't have time to finish here."  Bianca licked a stripe up the underside of her cock, popping the head back in her mouth to suck briefly before pulling off again.  "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Adore shook her head vigorously.

"Now," Bianca traced the leaking tip with one black-nailed finger, "finish getting ready, and we'll see if I can get you to finish down here."

Adore gulped and reached for her wig.

Bianca went back to work.

******** 

********

The crinoline fell into place easily, Bianca fluffing the mountains of glittery tulle to make sure everything was even.  She glanced over her shoulder at Adore, cross-legged on a chair and watching her with a familiar predatory look.

"Not now."  Her voice sounded significantly less firm that intended. 

They'd made it through photos, coming back to do touch ups before the actual performances started, and Bianca still needed to have her bodice re-laced.  She was planning to ask DeLa for help, since Darienne claimed fat fingers (and honestly, that was no excuse) and Courtney was too busy with her own Marco Marco look.  Adore was out of the question, because she didn't trust her not to get red lipstick on the pristine white fabric.

The padding in her bra cups was uneven, and she was busy rearranging when Adore appeared in front of her, perching on the abandoned stool.

“What,” Bianca punctuated the word with another wiggle of her torso, “are you doing down there?”

“You're beautiful like this.”

There was nothing but sincerity in Adore’s voice, and Bianca looked away, a small smile tugging at her painted lips.  

”If you’re into clowns.”  She tried for levity, but Adore heard the hesitation.

”Why can’t you accept it?”  Bianca bit her lip and shook her head.  Adore wouldn’t be dissuaded, grabbing one of her hands to squeeze gently.

”Like this dress is amazing,” Adore continued, fingering the crystals scattered over the skirt. “Real princess stuff.  I couldn’t believe it fit into your suitcase for Drag Race.”

“Evita.”

”What?”

”You know, ‘Don’t Cry For Me, Argentina’.”

Bianca Del Rio could teach a master class in deflection, and Adore let her, sensing how uncomfortable she was.  That was something to explore another time.    

“Anyway, I had a question.”

”Mmmm?”  Bianca dropped a distracted kiss onto her cheek as she leaned over to pick up a comb, directing a few stray hairs back into her chignon.

”Are you tucked?”

Setting down the comb, Bianca planted her hands on her hips.  It was a signature pose, and Adore also knew it kept her hands from fidgeting if she was nervous or resisting the urge to strangle someone.  At the moment, it was probably the latter, but she knew just how far to push her luck, and it was a hell of a lot more than anyone else got.

She reached out again, plucking at the glittering confection floating from Bianca's waist.  It had been surprisingly heavy when she helped unpack it, the hoops of the abbreviated crinoline solid steel to support its weight.  

Bianca swiftly backed out of reach, although there wasn't much further she could go before hitting the wall behind her.  

"You know you don't have to tuck if no one can see your junk."

"Why the sudden fascination?"  Bianca leveled a suspicious stare at Adore's cheerful expression.

She brushed past her to sit in the empty chair, carefully arranging her hoops to avoid creasing.  Bianca wasn't particularly surprised when Adore moved to the floor in front of her, bending her torso until it was level with the floor and reaching for the hem of the skirt as if trying to peek underneath.  

"You can't dry clean something like this!  Hands off."

Not to be dissuaded, Adore sat back, hands folded in her lap and eyes sparkling with mischief.  She licked her lips lasciviously and winked. "Dontcha wanna show me?"

"Oh my fucking god, what are you, twelve?  Actually, don't answer that, I already feel a million years old around you."

"C'mon Yanx, we've got like an hour to kill."

"I'm not taking this off just for you to get off."

”Please?”

Bianca felt her resolve weakening and groaned before leaning down to grip the bottom hoop and lifting it until her legs were exposed.  From her position on the floor, Adore had a perfect sight line to her crotch, and based on the visible bulge, there definitely wasn't any tucking going on.  For having such a nicely sized package, she really didn't know how Roy stuffed it all in to look flatter between the legs than most women.

Adore's hands landed high on Bianca's thighs, thumbs rubbing circles, before carefully resting her cheek against one leg.  Her sigh was full of contentment, and Bianca gave her a fond smile. 

"Happy?"

Adore nodded cheerfully.  "Hey, why are you still wearing pads if you're not tucked?"

Wrestling the hoop into a more comfortable position, Bianca blinked in surprise at the serious question.

"You felt how heavy it is.  No hips, and it would slide down under its own weight."

"Can't you just sew it to the top?"

"One," Adore was oddly entertained when Bianca spoke in bullet points, "It would pull down a strapless bodice because I don't have real tits to hold it up.  And two, I can change out the top this way."

"Hmmm.  Okay."

The smile disappeared when Adore reached for the waistband of her tights. 

"What- seriously?"  

"Please?"

"I really- actually, fine.  If it'll shut you up, go ahead."  Adore couldn't see Bianca's face when the hoop shifted, but the eye roll was audible.  Bianca couldn't be that opposed to the notion, because Adore had been expecting a few more rounds of resistance.  

She worked the tights down past her hips, padding and all, as Bianca grabbed another handful of skirt to lift it out of lipstick range.  Roy hadn't bothered with underwear when he started putting on Bianca, so that was one less layer to deal with.  The fabric tented over her head, reminding her of early morning blowjobs under the covers. 

"Better make it quick," Bianca's voice drifted down.  "This door doesn't lock."

Adore paused in licking her slowly hardening shaft, humming assent in a way that made the cock under her tongue twitch sharply.  She'd been planning a slow tease, but didn't object to a change in pace.  Shrugging, she pushed Bianca's knees further apart, licked her lips, and dove in.

**

DeLa was a queen on a mission.  Dodging piles of drag, she waded down the narrow hallway and knocked on the door of the second dressing room.  She, Darienne, and Courtney were in the larger one, Bianca shrugging and offering to share with Adore when they all realized the situation.  It was awfully nice of her, DeLa decided, given that Adore tended to fill any size space with chaos, and surely it would be even worse in a room barely larger than a closet.

She knocked loudly before opening the door enough to peek around.

"Bianca?"

**

At that moment, Bianca's cock was nudging the back of Adore's mouth.  She was moaning happily around her mouthful, stroking what she couldn't fit with one hand while the other was busy down her own panties.  Sucking cock in general, and Bianca's in particular, made her ridiculously horny.  

She barely had time to react to the door clicking open before Bianca's hand shoved her head forward and she found herself enveloped in crinoline and tulle.  Fortunately, she’d been sitting close enough that dropping the hoops concealed her completely.  Unfortunately, while the voluminous ballgown had enough space underneath, it also meant she couldn't move without giving it away.

"Bianca?"

"Hmmm?"  Bianca's voice only wavered a little. 

"Have you seen Adore?"

Bianca shifted in the chair, leaning forward towards the vanity.  Doing so helped conceal Adore further, but resulted in sliding her cock even deeper.  Based on the way Bianca’s legs trembled, it probably wasn’t intentional.

Adore concentrated on breathing slowly through her nose and not choking. The air air was growing heavier and more damp with each breath, and she wondered if suffocating on a cock would qualify as a cool or uncool way to die.

"What do you need her for?"

She could feel the leaking pre-come start to drip down the back of her throat, and Adore couldn’t control it as she swallowed convulsively.  Draped over her shoulders, Bianca’s thighs squeezed tightly, the ankles crossed behind her neck jerking her closer as she spasmed.

Adore had a moment of panic when the swollen cock head slid down her throat, blocking her airway completely.  She pinched the back of Bianca’s thigh urgently, relieved when her legs loosened.  Bianca folded one leg up until her foot was flat on the chair, knee resting against the vanity to give her a bit more space. 

”I don’t know, I can’t decide if I like this liner. Adore told me she would show me how she does her wings, and I thought she would be in here with you.”

“Ahh.  I can tell her, there’s probably still time once she gets back.  Did you check if she’s outside smoking?”

“Oh!  Good idea, I will.”

As soon as the door closed again and DeLa’s footsteps faded, Bianca pulled her skirt back up and Adore collapsed against the chair, red-cheeked and eyes watering.

”Fuck, are you ok?”  Bianca dropped off the chair, skirt forming a puddle around them both.  She wiped away the tears clinging to Adore’s lashes and held her shoulders until she finished coughing.

”Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Adore coughed one more time and smiled lopsidedly.  Her wig was messier than ever.

” ‘S okay,” she rasped out, “I’ll live.”

Bianca tipped their foreheads together for a moment before moving to settle on the chair again.  

“Wanna finish?”  Adore’s question sounded completely serious.

”Are you sure?  You don’t have to,” she was quick to add.

”Mmmhmm.”

Adore arranged Bianca’s legs with both feet up against the edge of the table, knees nearly touching her padded chest.  Unlike the rest of them, Roy was slim enough that even corsetted, there was so little excess bulk to redistribute that he could still breathe.  

Nuzzling her way down the inside of one thigh, she gave the head of her half-hard cock a few good licks before moving lower.  Bianca’s moan made her reach down to free her own cock, stroking slowly.  From this angle, Adore had full access and she took merciless advantage of the the fact.

Without warning, she licked over Bianca’s hole, teasing with quick flicks of her tongue.  

“Fuck...”  

Bianca whimpered in pleasure, spreading her legs even wider.  Adore increased the pace of her hand as she licked circles around the clenching hole, moaning against it.  The filthy, open-mouthed kisses she lavished over the sensitive skin made Bianca’s cock leak, tracing lines of slick down her shaft.  She wiggled just the tip of her tongue inside, probing gently, and felt a hand brush past her hair as Bianca could no longer resist jerking off.

Adore sat back on her heels, wiping her spit-shiny lips with the back of her hand.  The sight that greeted her ratcheted her arousal up even further.  Sprawled in the chair, Bianca looked thoroughly debauched, head thrown back and mouth open as she panted, rapidly stroking herself.

”Like that?” Adore leaned forward to lick from the tip of her cock all the way back down before sealing her lips over Bianca’s hole and sucking.

”Fuck me.  Oh fuck, don’t stop.”  

Adore hummed against her, tongue moving harder and faster.

”...fuck-“ Bianca tensed and Adore pushed her hand away, shoving her cock back into her mouth. It only took a few bobs of her head and Bianca came with a sharp cry, hips jerking.  Adore swallowed with satisfaction, pulling off to lick cum from the shaft.

”That was-“ Bianca didn’t finish the sentence because the door flew open and Courtney burst into the room, mouth open in shock.

”I KNEW IT!” She pointed at Adore, then Bianca, and back again.

Bianca could only imagine the scene they presented, her own post-coital expression and Adore with cum still on her lips, both staring at the intruder.  

There was only one thing to do.

Shrugging, Bianca tossed the skirt hem back over Adore’s head in a cloud of tulle and leaned back in the chair with a smug smile.

”So?”

**

Courtney blew into the green room in a whirlwind of pastel chiffon and blonde hair.  Darienne and DeLa looked up from their phones with identical looks of surprise.

“Yes?” Darienne recovered first, setting her phone down.  

“Oh my- you...they...” Courtney sounded two steps away from hyperventilating.

”Oh dear.”  DeLa abandoned her own phone and led Courtney to the couch with a gentle hand to her elbow.  “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 “Adore.  Bianca.”  She gasped, hand pressed to her chest.  “They...”

”They were what?” Darienne leaned forward, trying to decipher the breathless noises Courtney was making.

”Adore.  Sucking Bianca off.  Saw it.”

There was a moment of silence as DeLa and Darienne made eye contact, broken only by Courtney’s labored breaths.

”Adore and Bianca are...fucking?” DeLa asked slowly.

Courtney nodded vigorously.

The door swung open again, and Bianca and Adore came through.  Bianca looked pristine as always, but Adore’s lipstick was smeared all around her mouth.

”There!  See?” Courtney pointed dramatically.

”What?” Bianca didn’t sound guilty or worried.

”Ummm.”  DeLa cleared her throat.  “Courtney says you two were fucking?”

”Adore was sucking Bianca’s dick!” 

“Oh,” Bianca nodded, “that.  So?”

Darienne examined Adore closely.

”Were you?”

Adore shrugged.  “Oh, yeah, I was.  Hey DeLa, pass me some water?  Thirsty after that.”

Bianca speared a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.  “She’s not lying,” she said between bites.  “Adore had her tongue up my ass.  Caught us right in the act.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Courtney’s eyes grew even bigger.  She looked at Darienne and DeLa expectantly, waiting.

Then they both burst into laughter.

”Oh my god,” Darienne’s chest jiggled with her mirth.  “Oh, you had me there!”

DeLa was giggling too hard to speak, waving her hand and snapping.

Courtney made a noise like a kettle about to boil over.

"Neither of you believe me?"

”Not particularly.”

”Nope.”

"But they really were!"

Darienne patted Courtney's arm.  "Of course they were, dear."


	3. 2A and 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon AQ suggestion: first class on a plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only flown first class very recently on newer planes (Virgin Atlantic and Hawaiian A330) with individual seating, but recall that older planes seemed to have less distance between the seats. Please forgive any seat physics fudging :D
> 
> Edit: I've been alerted that the original version could be read as non-consent. This is absolutely not my intention - anyone who has read the first version, it's been re-written to make it clear that it's not the case.

The plane they were flying was older, first class still spacious and comfortable, but it also meant that the seats weren’t tucked away in their own individual spaces.  Roy would have minded more if his traveling companion for the overnight trans-Atlantic flight wasn’t Danny.  As it was, they’d enjoyed an excellent meal, several glasses of wine (Roy) and a few drinks (Danny) before the cabin lights dimmed.  

He shifted under the blanket, turning on his side in the reclined seat and unsurprised when he found Danny doing the same.  Roy slipped his hand under Danny’s blanket, seeking out and finding his own in return.  The flight attendants had been giving them indulgent looks earlier as they bickered, and he didn’t think a little cuddling would attract too much attention.  They hadn’t been able to spend time together in what felt like months, and he wasn’t planning on wasting the precious few hours before they landed and had to become Adore and Bianca without satisfying his craving for affection.

Danny edged his pillow closer to the gap between the seats.  Roy looked adorably sleepy, hoodie pulled up over messy hair and glasses askew.  He stole a kiss and winked at the flight attendant as she passed, laughing quietly when she blushed.

”You know you don’t have to flirt with them for free drinks in first class.”  Roy’s voice was amused as he folded his glasses and hooked them over his collar.

”Hey, it’s not flirting, I’m just being friendly.”  

“Uh huh.”

A couple of other passengers were speaking in hushed voices, but otherwise it was just the sound of the engines in the cabin.  Danny tugged the hem of his hoodie and shirt up enough to rest his hand against bare skin, fingers stroking soothing circles over his ribs.  Roy nuzzled his cheek, humming in contentment and sharing a few more lazy kisses.  

“B?”

”Mmmm?”

”Wanna fuck?”

Roy’s eyes had been drifting closed, but they snapped back open.

”Are you serious?” he hissed, although the question was mostly rhetorical.  “Where?  Just wait until we have a hotel room with a bed, Delano.”

The wicked grin was his only warning before Danny’s fingers delved downwards, stroking over his crotch and thighs through the thin fabric of his pants.  

"Mr. Haylock?  Mr. Noriega?  Can I bring you something to eat or drink before you sleep?”

Roy trapped the wandering hand between his legs, clamping them together around Danny’s wrist.  He twisted around to find the flight attendant in the aisle with a tray and a paper menu.  

“Thank you my angel.” He coughed, squeezing his legs together more tightly as Danny cupped his balls.  “But we’re fine.  Just wake us up for breakfast please?”  

“Of course. One of us will always be available throughout the night.  Just ring your call button if you need anything.”

She handed them each a small bottle of water with a smile and continued on down the aisle.

Once she was out of earshot, he relaxed his legs enough for Danny to retrieve his hand.  

“Owww,” he muttered, shaking it and flexing the fingers with a pout, “I think you sprained my wrist.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t behave.  I'm trying not to get us kicked off the plane.”

The pout increased.  “Fine, but I’m still horny.”

”We’re on an airplane surrounded by a couple hundred people.  That doesn’t make any sense.”

”Trixie and Katya said flying and airports give them a boner.”

Roy finished draining his water and poked Danny in the chest with the empty bottle.

”Trixie and Katya are so busy trying to not admit they want to fuck each other, they’re probably always hard.”

Danny huffed, tried a bigger pout, and gave up when Roy yawned and pulled his hood further down, reclaiming his hands and twisting their fingers back together.

”Be patient.”

“Willowwwwww...”

”Would you let me finish?"

"What?"

"Too tired right now.  Wake me up later and," Roy quirked an eyebrow, "we can sneak into the bathroom." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."  He waited for Danny's answering smile, then continued.  "C’mon, we need to sleep.  Gotta get ready straight off the plane.”

Roy leaned forward for another kiss, then settled into the pillow.

”Go to sleep.”

” 'kay. Night B.”

”Goodnight pussyface.”

****

Roy knew he was dreaming because there was no way he and Danny would ever be fucking in the backseat of a car.  In full drag.  One, he didn’t even own a car, and two, Roy wasn’t an exhibitionist.  On the other hand, he mused as dream-Bianca hiked Adore’s leg higher on her shoulder, Adore did look stunning gagged with her own panties and cum covering her chest.

Regardless, the sex did feel awfully good, and Roy thought Danny would probably be willing to act it out.  Minus the wig and corset.

He slowly drifted back to consciousness, hearing the dull roar of the plane engines.  Puzzlingly, the sensation of pleasure between his legs didn’t fade out with the dream.  Roy’s brain scrambled to kick into gear as his eyes opened to find a pair of green-gold eyes watching him from inches away.  He’d fallen asleep on his side facing Danny, blanket tucked under the seatbelt and into the gap between seats.  Roy was still on his side, but at some point his legs had tangled with Danny's and the dream-provoked erection was threatening to tent the covers.

"Bathroom?"  Danny's whisper sounded hopeful.

Roy considered the likelihood of them getting caught together in the bathroom right next to the galley where the flight attendants were probably sitting.  Probably not worth the risk.  

But...

"Out of curiosity, what were you planning earlier?"

Danny's eyes lit up.  He draped his own blanket over them both, effectively concealing the hand that slithered down Roy’s loose track pants and started jerking him off.  

“Shhhhh,” Danny murmured, eyes sparking with mischief.  With the privacy screen up, the careful, short strokes he was using meant the motion wasn’t visible from the aisle at all.  As far as anyone passing by was concerned, they were just another couple asleep sharing a blanket.  

Roy bit his lip to contain a moan when Danny stroked the tip with his thumb, resisting the urge to thrust into the tight channel of his fingers.

Two could play, he decided, deliberately not thinking about the fact that there were six people within five feet of them.  Shifting a little, he freed his hand from where he was resting his cheek and slid it under the blanket as well.

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise and he slowed down his strokes as Roy worked his cock free from his shorts.  Predictably, he was fully hard already (Danny had a voyeuristic streak that he couldn’t exactly object to), and let out a quiet whimper when Roy teased the leaking slit with a fingertip.

”Hi,” he purred as Roy’s hand picked up speed.

”You are going to be the death of me, or my reputation.”

”B, you don’t have one.”

”Shut up,” Roy murmured, closing the distance between their faces until he was breathing against Danny’s lips but not quite touching.  “I was dreaming about you, you know.”

He bit his lip at a particularly tight stroke, concentrating on not moaning loudly enough that the whole cabin would know what the people in 2A and B were doing.

”Yeah?”  Danny’s voice was a breathy whisper.  “Tell me.”

”I was fucking you,” he flicked his tongue out to lick Danny’s lips, watching his already wide pupils blow even further open.  “Well, Bianca was having Adore in someone’s backseat.”

Danny squirmed, and he could feel his cock grow even harder.

”The way you look when I fuck your ass makes me so hard.  You had those red satin panties in your mouth and cum all over your chest.” It wouldn’t be long; Danny’s hand had fallen still on Roy’s cock, his own leaking profusely.

”Your nipples were so hard, I couldn’t stop playing with them.”  Danny’s eyes were starting to glaze over, and Roy sped up his strokes.  Almost there.

”The things you make me want to do to you.  I want to shove a dildo up your ass and make you beg for my cock.” _Where the fuck had that come from?_ “Fuck, sometimes I wonder if I could make you come just playing with your tits.”

That did it.  Roy covered Danny’s mouth with his free hand as he came with a whimper, spilling hot into Roy’s palm.  He worked him through the aftershocks, gradually slowing as Danny’s breathing returned to normal.

There really wasn’t any other option, so Roy lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers.  It wasn’t nearly as pleasant as tasting it around a mouthful of cock, but he didn’t have any other way of quickly cleaning up.

Danny kissed him hard, tongue delving into his mouth for a taste.  “Fuck...that was hot.”

“Yeah?”

”Oh yeah.”

”Good.  Now, you gonna finish what you started?”  Roy flexed his hips, his still hard cock nudging Danny’s palm.  Watching Danny come left him more than ready for his own release.

He froze when Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and slid down.  

“What-“ he hissed, not daring to raise his voice any further.

With a wicked smile, Danny ducked under the blanket.  He pushed Roy’s leg up, bent at the knee and hiding Danny’s head as he swallowed Roy’s cock.  Danny didn’t waste time teasing, humming as he swallowed around the tip, hand rapidly stroking the shaft every time he pulled off.  Less than a minute later, Roy came down Danny’s throat, biting the side of his hand to stifle a cry of pleasure.

When Danny surfaced with a satisfied smile and licking his lips, it was all Roy could do not to pin him to the seat and find out how long it would take to start round two.  Instead, he tucked himself back into his pants and wiped a stray drop of cum off the corner of Danny’s mouth.  As Danny rebuckled his seatbelt, he captured his mouth for a slow, filthy kiss that promised payback later.

He could hear footsteps and pulled back reluctantly.  Moments later, the flight attendant’s voice came from the other side of the privacy screen.  “Are you gentlemen still wanting breakfast?”

”Oh yeah, I’m starved!” Danny chirped, sitting up and smiling brightly.

The flight attendant nodded and turned her attention to Roy, who focused on not looking like he’d just had his cock sucked.  

“Mr. Haylock?  I hope you slept well.”

“Definitely.”

After she’d disappeared back into the galley, Roy leveled a glance at Danny, taking in the way he was squirming slightly.

”What?”

”That thing you said...”

”Mmmhmm?”  

”With the dildo.  And panties.”

”....yeah?”

”Want to try it later?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one version of events. I was thinking of a full-on mile high club in the first class bathroom, but let me know what you’d all like next.


	4. Instagram Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had both enjoyed the thrill of Danny dancing on his Instagram live, stripping and showing off his ass, teasing the fans who would have gone wild had they only known Roy was sitting just out of sight wearing only a wicked grin.

One particular evening, Danny took to Instagram as he was wont to do.  He was pleasantly tipsy but not plastered, courtesy of being out with Roy instead of anyone else, and in the mood to dance.

Propping his phone against the coffee table, he started the music and went live.  Comments immediately poured in, hearts and emojis flying, but he was only half paying attention.  

“Hey guys!  I feel like dancing tonight, because I’m hot as fuck.  Wanna watch?”

He started slow, eyes closed and waiting to feel the best in his chest.  As he swayed and turned, he threw a saucy wink over one shoulder.  From the angle of the screen, it looked like it was aimed at the phone and even more comments came through begging for him to say their names or come to their country.  

While the fans assumed Danny in his apartment meant he was alone (they had plenty of theories about what it meant when he was...elsewhere), they couldn’t have been more wrong.  Lounging on the couch behind the phone, Roy grinned and wondered what they would say if they knew the seemingly public show was actually a very private one.

Danny slowly pulled off his shirt and threw it out of frame.  He tossed the hair back from his face, gripping it in his hands and mouthing the words.  

“I’m fucking drunk.  Bianca kept buying me drinks.”

He didn’t need to see the chat to know that his last statement would evoke a flurry of activity.

The song changed to something more sensual.  Danny arched his back and turned, watching the screen for the best angle to show his hands running over his torso.  He let his hair fall over one eye, biting his lip and then tracing it with his tongue.  His fingers danced over his chest, subtly teasing his nipples, and hips rolling suggestively.

The challenging stare he received from the other side of the phone went straight to his groin.  Roy lifted Danny’s shirt from where it had landed in his lap, making a show of spreading his legs to accommodate the growing bulge in his skinny jeans.

In response, Danny spun around and shimmied his pants and underwear down over his hips, teasing a view of the top of his ass.  

“I’m so horny tonight,” he told his viewers, “think I might go get laid.”

He dipped a hand down the front of his pants, cupping his cock and balls as he tugged his pants down again to bare his entire ass.

_THUD_

Roy’s belt buckle clunked on the floor, and their eyes met in alarm.  Immediately, a string of “What was that?” and “omg are you alone?” took over the chat.

”I’m fine guys,” Danny paused and dropped down to face the phone.  “Just knocked something off the table.”

Just to torment Roy, he stepped out of his pants and knelt on the floor, taking a minute to read the comments.

”No, I’m home.”

”Ha!  No, I’m not stoned just drunk.”

”Yeah, you like my new tattoo?”

Movement in his peripheral vision proved to be Roy, jeans unzipped, sprawled out on the couch.  He was half hard, stroking himself slowly, eyes sleepy with seduction.  The sight pulled a low groan from Danny, and he closed his eyes briefly.

”No, I’m not looking at anything,” he assured the eagle-eyed fans.

Tugging the sides of his high cut briefs over his hips to bare most of his ass, Danny skipped to the next song.  He moved his arms up, hiding his face as he thrust his hips forward, grinding against an imaginary partner.  

 _I’m going to fuck you,_ he mouthed at Roy, reaching down to fondle his clothed cock.  They were seldom able to dance like this in a club, too recognizable in West Hollywood, but Danny imagined being able to rub up against his firm ass, faux-fucking on the dance floor.

The lazy smile he received in return sent another jolt of arousal to his balls.  Dropping to kneel on the floor, he spread his legs wide.  At that angle, all he had to do was lean forward and pull his briefs down, teasing a hint of the dark curls at the base of his cock.  

Roy’s hand picked up speed, and Danny could see wetness leaking from the tip.  

“M’gonna go now guys,” he winked at the camera.  “Got someone in mind to fuck, and he’s on his way over.”

Thumbing the end button, he tossed it on the floor before pushing the coffee table out of the way and grabbing Roy’s ankles.  He tugged sharply, pulling him to lie flat on the couch.

”Should I leave?” Roy’s chuckle was low, voice already dripping sex.  “Since you’ve got someone coming over to fuck.”

”Shut.  Up.”  Danny kicked off his briefs and shoved him back with a hand on his chest.  He waited for Roy’s mouth to open in protest, then dropped to straddle his chest.

Whatever Roy had been planning to say was lost as Danny shoved his cock between those full lips.  

“You know,” Danny huffed as he grabbed a handful of hair, “I think after I fuck your mouth, I’m going to sit on your face and make you eat my ass.”

The moan vibrating around his cock indicated Roy’s approval of the plan.  He let Danny guide his head, sucking sloppily as his hands came up to grab Danny’s ass.

On the floor, his phone buzzed insistently, but Danny ignored it, too busy watching the way Roy’s cheeks flushed darker with every thrust.  

He pulled out, smearing spit and pre-come all over Roy’s lips.  “Fuck, B-“

Roy’s phone came to life on the side table at the same time Danny’s phone burst into the ABCD ringtone.  Neither Darienne nor Courtney had a reason to call, and they both froze.  Fumbling blindly over the arm of the couch, Roy grabbed his phone as the ringing stopped.

A series of text notifications covered the screen, but he zeroed in on the most recent.

**_WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING_ **

**_OMg, pick up_ **

**_pick up_ **

**_pick up_ **

**_YOU GUYS ARE STILL LIVE ON INSTA_ **

Their eyes met in a moment of stunned silence.  Then-

”Fuck!”  Danny nearly collided with the coffee table, throwing himself on the floor to scrabble for his phone.  It had been lying facedown on the carpet, and he tried to control the rising panic.  

_Did I say Roy’s name?  Could they hear him?_

Flipping the phone over, he immediately covered the camera.  Danny didn’t end the stream, trying to figure out if he needed to do damage control.  Almost afraid to look, he scrolled up to the most recent comments.

[Delanofan5000] Whoa, did Adore mean to leave this on?

[negative_nancy_cool] Wow, sounds like she’s fucking someone

[iadoreuiadoreu] Fuck me I want 2 get plowed 

[dragraceme.tohell] Who’s she fucking?

[dragracetrash8870]Bet it’s Bianca

[Delanofan5000] Dont be a dumbass

[iadoreuiadoreu] Bianca only gives to charity once a year

[brazilfandelano] COME 2 Brazil!!

[iadoreuiadoreu] knew he wasn’t alone!

Danny felt dizzy.  He shook his head at Roy, then swiftly walked into the kitchen before uncovering the camera.

”Uhhh so, hi guys.  Ummm, that wasn’t supposed to happen.  I’m going to delete this, and I’d really appreciate it if you did too, okay?  Like, that was supposed to be private.”

Without waiting to read the responses, he ended the stream and deleted.  

Roy lingered in the doorway, out of sight of the phone but face pale and eyes concerned.  Fucking in earshot of their drag sisters was one thing.  Fucking live on Insta when they’d both agreed that they weren’t ready to share with the fans at large?  Something else entirely.

Way too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up doing a re-write, since this ended up a heck of a lot more dicey and much less humorous than intended. Let me know what you all think?


	5. Victor’s Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request from AQ - Roy goes into a lingerie store to buy thongs for Danny. Bonus he grabs a whip while at the counter for good measure.
> 
> All of the above with a Miss Alyssa twist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognize the title?
> 
> Anon, I finished writing this before seeing your airport request. Next time!

The mall should be used as a torture device, Roy decided.  The gaggles of teenagers (all genders, sexualities, and sizes) on their phones and generally causing mayhem were bad enough.  Add to it people with what felt like dozens of misbehaving kids, and even his patience gave out.  

It was incredibly tempting to go shop as Bianca if only to be able to yell, “Get the fuck outta the way!”.  On second and third thought, getting into drag on a day off wasn’t terribly appealing, and if he did that there was no way he’d be able to get any actual shopping done at all.

Also?  He wasn’t particularly interested in the legions of Drag Race fans knowing which socks he bought.

He kept a polite smile plastered on his face as he was jostled by the crowd, intent on getting out of there as fast as possible.  There was gridlock on one of the pedestrian bridges, and he rolled his eyes.  Roy was just about to attempt a detour when a very pink advertisement caught his eye.

Pivoting, he made his way into the store.  His senses were immediately assaulted by the cloying smell of multiple perfumes in a small space and the music turned up to painful levels.  He forged onwards, past the racks of overpriced negligees and robes.  The corsets received a snort of professional disdain - the showy D-rings and ribbons would never hold up to actual wear, and most women he knew weren’t proportioned like anime characters.  

At last, he reached a quieter area, ignoring the side eye he was getting from the teenage girls.  Danny had an amazing ass, one he happily showcased with his collection of underwear.  Roy considered and discarded the notion that he would consider receiving women’s lingerie an insult.  His sometimes lover was secure enough in his self and sexuality that he’d probably be intrigued if presented with a bundle of lace and bows.

With that in mind, he surveyed the table whose sign proclaimed “6 for $32!”.  He bought Bianca’s black panties online to avoid the hassle, and idly wondered if he ought to pick her up a couple of pairs.  

The lacy boy shorts had some promise, as did the cheeky panties.  Roy waited until a young couple moved out of the way (with the level of disinterest from the guy, he hoped she moved on to better prospects), and crouched to dig through the drawers of thongs.  There were animal prints that Danny would likely love, and silky ones with tiny gold hearts.  He held up a pair, trying to determine if it was the right size.  Unfortunately, even the XLs probably didn’t have enough fabric left to contain a dick and balls, and he sighed in disappointment.

”Is there anything I can help you with, sir?”

Roy turned to find a black-clad twenty-something smiling cheerfully down at him. 

“Oh, those are really cute!” She nodded at the panties he already held.  

“Uhhh, thanks,” he muttered, thanking small mercies that she wasn’t a Drag Race fan.

”I’m sure she’ll love them,” she continued.  “Any occasion you’re shopping for?”

If only she knew.

”Well, ummm, I just wanted to see if...” 

Roy cringed internally, hoping he didn’t sound like a creepy straight guy.

”That’s totally fine.  We have guys in here all the time shopping for their girlfriends.”  She handed him a basket with a wink.

Telling her, “ _I’m trying to see if the thong would fit my drag queen unlabeled-but-important-relationship-person/lover,”_ probably wasn’t going to get her to go away any faster than lying.

“Errr, thank you.  I think I’m just going to look at a few more...”

”Of course.  My name’s Tina if you need any help.”

He breathed out a hefty sigh of relief, waited until she was busy with another customer, and put all of the panties he was holding back before making his escape.

********

As predicted, Danny was vastly amused when he described his adventure into Victoria’s Secret. He’d accompanied a few female friends in the past, but going solo was something else.

”You know,” Danny grinned and wiped a stray bit of cum off Roy’s lower lip, “I wouldn’t say no to going underwear shopping together.”

His attempt to answer was lost as Danny tugged him to his feet, pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top.  Roy forgot exactly what he’d been trying to say when a clever hand closed around his cock and started jerking him off with perfectly timed strokes.

There was something to be said about fucking your best friend, he mused as they laid together while the sweat cooled.  

********

Roy thought he could be forgiven for not remembering their conversation a couple of weeks later.  When he mentioned going to the toy store for more lube and condoms, Danny’s eyes lit up.  

“Oh!  Hey, what about going to one that sells underwear?”

”Underwear?”

”Yeah, you could help me pick some out.”

He concentrated on not spitting wine onto the couch, taking in Danny’s enthusiastic expression and his own arousal at the thought.

”Fine, but if I’m paying I get to decide if they’re worth it.”

The wineglass was removed from his hand, and he suddenly had a lapful of Danny.

”Cool.  Can I suck your dick before we go?”

********

He had long since stopped being embarrassed or self-conscious about shopping for intimate items, but Danny brought an entirely new dimension to it.  Whereas alone or with other friends it was a humorous and fun process, the filthy things Danny was whispering in his ear were making it increasingly difficult to conceal his growing erection.

They were standing in front of the wall of lube, and had been for the last several minutes while Danny described in graphic detail what they could do with each.

”...and then I’ll make you lick my ass, and-“

Roy squeezed his thighs together in a vain attempt to quell the throbbing in his balls.

”Angel,” he muttered through gritted teeth, “pick one and let’s go before I drag you into the fitting room and fuck you.”

In hindsight, he should have realized that it was the exact opposite of a threat, but he blamed it on most of the blood in his brain rapidly heading south. 

“Okay!” Danny chirped happily, dropping three different bottles into the basket and pulling Roy by the hand towards the lingerie.

By the time they’d agreed on a half dozen thongs and jockstraps (“Do you ever think we’re a little too stereotypically gay?” “Fuck all the way off.”), Roy had managed to get his raging hard on mostly under control.  He wasn’t paying enough attention, however, to realize that Danny wasn’t heading towards the register until a bored staff member reminded them that all lingerie must be tried on over existing undergarments.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Danny was already pulling him into one of the fitting rooms and sliding the curtain shut, pushing Roy down onto the single chair inside.

”Why are you trying them on?  We could just head home and-“

Roy’s mouth fell open as Danny dropped his pants to reveal the skimpiest thong he’d ever seen before.  

“You said you wanted to make sure you liked them before you paid,” he grinned wickedly, tongue peeking out from between his teeth.  

Danny stepped into one of the jockstraps, pulling the bright purple elastic into place over his hips.  He made a show of adjusting his package cupped by the fabric in front, then turned around and shook his ass.  

He gave Roy an expectant look, eyes narrowing at the crossed arms and weak glare.

”Gonna tell me what you think?”

”Angel, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to get us kicked out of here for public indecency.”

He crossed his legs as well, refusing to give Danny the satisfaction of watching him nudge the renewed erection into a more comfortable position in his pants.

 

Instead of arguing, Danny surprised him by poking his head out past the curtain.

”Excuse me?” He was using his Adore voice, slightly breathy and flirty.  Roy shifted the basket onto his lap as the tattooed clerk approached, shaking her neon dyed hair and generally giving the air of can’t be bothered.

”Yeah?” She sounded even less interested than she looked, which was impressive.

”I need an opinion and my friend is being dumb,” Danny shot a glance at Roy who gave them a tight smile.  “Does this make my ass look good?”

The young woman took one look at Roy, taking in the way he was sitting and his expression of long-suffering frustration, and abruptly broke into a fit of giggles.

”Oh I bet he’s dumb right now.  Yeah,” she snapped her gum and gave Danny’s ass a quick once-over, “I’d say you should buy those.”

”Thank you.”  Danny was laying it on even thicker, and she shook her head before walking away still laughing.

”Hmmm...”

Danny prowled across the small space, pushing the basket aside to straddle his lap and rubbing the substantial bulge against Roy’s chest.  The tip of his cock stretched the fabric upwards, nudging his chin, and Roy closed his eyes for a moment.  He could smell Danny’s arousal, and it was rapidly degrading his sense of control.

Giving in, he met Danny’s challenging state before slipping one hand inside both layers of fabric and tugging out his half-hard cock.  Still watching, he leaned forward and closed his lips around the head, giving it a few good sucks before letting it pop free.

”Fuck...”  

Roy licked up the underside with teasing flicks of his tongue before dipping into the slit.

”...yeah...”

”You two still doing okay in there?”

They both froze as the clerk’s voice came from the other side of the curtain.  

“Uhh, yeah, thanks!”  Roy hoped he didn’t sound too panicked.

”Shit,” Danny muttered as her footsteps receded.

”Come on.”  Roy pushed him back gently and stood, grabbing the basket.  “Get dressed and let’s get out of here.”

”Don’t you want to see the rest of them?”

He tossed the jockstrap in with the rest, and Roy stopped to stare at the thong stretched tight over Danny’s erection.

”I’m buying them all.”

At the register, the clerk gave them both a knowing and far too amused look before ringing them up.  Danny squirmed against Roy’s side as he eyed the display of riding crops. 

“No.”

”B...”

Accepting his card back, Roy shoved the bag into Danny’s hands and smiled at the clerk.  She bid them a cheerful day, and turned to help someone else.

”If you behave,” Roy hissed into Danny’s ear, “I already have one at home.”

Danny practically dragged them out of the store.

”Party!”


	6. Wall to wall

For most queens, de-dragging almost always meant makeup gone as soon as the look and wig came off.  Sometimes not even that long - corsetted and padded with a boy face wasn’t uncommon either.  

Roy on the other hand had no issue with keeping on Bianca’s face, stacked lashes and dark red lips at odds with the hat perched askew on his head and slouchy black shirt.  Even without gown and hair, the face meant he could stay comfortably in character, falling back on Bianca’s sharp tongue and presence.  

They were out at a club after the show wrapped for the evening, drinking (more) and dancing.  Danny had been doggedly trying to drag Roy out onto the floor, but he needed a couple more glasses of wine before giving in.

The strobing lights painted Danny’s torn white shirt in shades of purple and blue, throwing shadows and flashes of neon.  He had one arm wrapped around Roy’s shoulders, hand flat over his collarbone, and the other holding out his phone to shoot a video.  Or at least he would have been, if he could get Roy to quit complaining.  The objections were flimsy, a layer of Bianca’s crankiness still to be peeled away, and he impatiently waited through them.

At long last, he got his ten seconds of them dancing (flailing? posing?), and pocketed his phone again.  The crowd was dense enough that no one was really watching them, and Danny let himself go, let the music take over.  He felt so alive when he danced, bass pumping like a lover’s heartbeat.  Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and gave in to the urge to move.

There was a body pressed up against him from behind, hands on his hips.  The black painted nails glowed, and Danny caught Roy’s hands and spun him around in front of him.  Roy was an unselfconscious dancer, even if he was trying for humorous instead of sexy.  Three songs passed between them, and then the music dropped to something less pop-driven synth and more sensual.  

Roy didn’t resist when Danny pulled him forward, chests pressed together and hands resting at the small of his back.  He let Danny guide their movements, hips rolling and their bodies swaying.  Danny was hard against his thigh (no surprise there), eyes shining in the muted light.  This close, they were sharing air with every breath, lips hovering an inch apart.  For a few glorious minutes, Roy reveled in the anonymity, the freedom to let the world narrow down to Danny’s happy smile and the heat coiling at the base of his spine under Danny’s hands.  He licked Bianca’s painted lips, watching Danny track the movement.  

Abruptly, he stepped back and grabbed Roy’s hand, pulling him urgently through the crowded mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor.  They stopped in an even darker corner.  Before Roy’s brain had caught up with their change in location, Danny pinned him between his body and the wall, the bass thump carrying through both of them.  

“What...“

Danny’s lips cut off the question, devouring his mouth in an urgent kiss.  He pulled back long enough to grab Roy’s hair and tilt his head at a better angle before resuming, hungry moans inaudible over the music.  A moment later he wedged a knee between Roy’s thighs, feeling an answering hardness against his hip.  After the shock wore off, Roy brought his hands down to grope Danny’s ass and gave back as good as he was getting.  With his back turned in the darkened periphery, it would be difficult for anyone passing by to catch a glimpse of their faces.  Emboldened, he slipped a hand inside the front of Danny’s torn jeans, palming his erection through the thin underwear.  

They kissed hungrily, uncaring as Bianca’s lipstick smearing over both of their mouths.  He caught Danny’s lower lip between his teeth, nipping and tugging, tongues moving together.  Adore had spent the better part of their time backstage licking her lips suggestively and sucking her fingers when no one else but Bianca was looking, and the deferred arousal hit him with the force of a gale wind.  

“Gonna fuck you up,” he tore his mouth away from Danny’s to growl in his ear, “your ass is mine tonight, you little tease.”

”Yeah?  Think you can last that long?”

Teeth dug into the side of his neck, and he shuddered, pulling his hand free to yank Danny’s head back by the hair.  Those same teeth glinted white in a heated, challenging grin.

”Long as I ha-“

Roy broke off with a whine as strong fingers massaged the head of his cock through layers of fabric.  Abandoning attempts at speaking, he fastened their mouths back together and used his grip on Danny’s shoulders to pull himself up enough to wrap one leg further around and over his hip.  Taking the hint, Danny reached down and gripped his ass, lifting until Roy’s legs wrapped around his waist.  

Bianca’s lashes were half unglued, and Roy reached up to tear them the rest of the way off, throwing them on the floor without a second thought.  He tightened the arm around Danny’s shoulders, other hand locked behind his neck.  They panted into each other’s mouths, hips jerking in short, sharp movements.  

Under the cover of darkness and humid air, Danny felt the moment Roy stiffened against him, teeth digging almost painfully into his lip.  His eyes shot open, watching that expressive face gone slack with ecstasy, shadow and liner running over his cheeks with sweat.  With a low growl, he pressed their foreheads together and thrust against Roy’s crotch a dozen more times before spilling his own release inside his pants.

“Oh my god!” a voice cut through the background noise, “it’s Adore!”

Roy’s half-closed eyes widened in panic, and he had half a second to take in Danny’s chagrined expression before his head was shoved down against his chest.  

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck._

“Hi baby!” Danny turned just far enough to face the speaker, aware that he was probably wearing half of Bianca’s makeup and hoping the low lighting would conceal the worst of it.  With any luck, the dark red would look enough like Adore’s that they wouldn’t guess who he’d been kissing.

”Hey look, ummm, can you hold on just a sec?”

He could feel Roy pinching his side in warning, and tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation when he didn’t dare move away from the wall and risk them catching a glimpse of Roy’s face.

“Oh!” the fan sounded embarrassed, taking in the situation.  “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I just...”

Danny set Roy’s feet on the floor and turned the rest of the way around, calling up Adore’s magic in his smile.

”It’s okay, come here baby,” he pulled the flustered young women into a hug and kissed her cheek, grateful that she seemed to be alone.  She blushed and stammered prettily, and he could feel Roy stiff with tension behind him.

“Okay if I don’t take a picture with you right now?  Bianca would kill me for looking like such a whore.”

He sent her on her way a moment later, giggling and still apologizing profusely.  No one else seemed to have noticed, which was a minor miracle in a club across the street from the show venue.  

“Let’s get out of here?” he suggested after maneuvering back around, using his body as a shield. 

Roy had pulled his hood up as far as possible, but Bianca’s oversized features were still clearly visible.  He shifted uncomfortably, the cooling stickiness in his pants probably a match for Danny’s own.  

“Definitely.”

They made their way out against the walls, skirting the dance floor and avoiding the obvious Drag Race fans.  

Roy was shaking his head as they broke free into the misty night air, and Danny paused before hailing a cab.

”You okay B?”

”Yeah.” He huffed out a breath.  “Just have to be more careful.”

”Sorry.”

”Don’t be sorry angel.”  Melted face or not, the dimples came through full force.  “But next time?”

”Yeah?”

”Clothes off first.”

Danny’s relieved laugh followed them over the sidewalk as they ran for the curb together.


	7. Closeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour bus is starting to make Roy antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plotless and shamelessly referencing Manila walking in on Bianca fingering Adore in chapter one.

"-owwww!"

"Fucking hell, watch your knee."

"You were the one who-"

"Shhh!"

Bianca slapped her hand over Adore's mouth, muffling her sharply hissed complaint as voices approached.  Her aim was unerring even in pitch darkness, and she pulled her hand away a moment later when Adore bit her palm. 

The last few nights of travel meant that all of the queens had to sleep on the bus, no hotel rooms in sight.  Beyond the sound of the others snoring (Jinkx), talking in their sleep (Alaska), and having poorly-hidden phone sex with their boyfriend (Manila), Roy was getting increasingly impatient for some privacy.  They managed to sneak Danny into his bunk half of the time with the excuse of being drunk, but despite the chance to kiss and cuddle, he really wanted an opportunity to get off together without worrying that someone was going to interrupt them to borrow a phone charger.

Bianca had spotted their saving grace backstage when they were checking blocking, snagging Adore by the hand on the way back to the dressing room and pulling her inside.  Crammed together in a space barely large enough to qualify for the word closet, they were in the process of getting...reacquainted.  With makeup half done (no lipstick) and a pleated skirt on her mini dress, Bianca was untucked (a rarity) and more than willing to get the obnoxiously large flower print dusty if it meant Adore's hands or mouth on her.

A minute after the door closed behind them, their tights were around their knees, Adore's belt discarded on the floor and Bianca's heels off, in the midst of groping and heavy petting.  She groaned into the kiss, feeling Adore's teeth scrape over her lip and a hand fondling her balls just on the right side of rough.  Bianca retaliated by squeezing the head of her cock, thumb pressed into the slit which was just beginning to leak.  She'd been moments away from finding out if there was enough room to suck Adore off when the sound of the architects of her cock-blocking insomnia filtered through the door.

"Are you sure Adore's okay?  I was reading that twisting your nuts could make them burst."

That was Manila, and Bianca rolled her eyes in frustration.  They were never going to live that moment down.

"Oh, she's probably fine.  Bianca would tell us if she wasn't."

Jinkx's voice was closer, probably just outside the door.

"Actuallllly," Alaska droned, "Bianca wouldn't tell us, she'd call an ambulance and spend the whole ride arguing with the paramedics."

"True."

Adore shifted against her, erection jabbing Bianca in the thigh.

"You don't think..."

"What, Jinkxy?"

"It's probably dumb.  But I swear I heard them fucking the last time we were in a hotel.  And Manila, you said you totally saw Bianca with her hand on Adore's..."

"I suppooooooose it's possible."  Alaska sounded intrigued.

In the closet, they both held their breath.

Silence, and then Manila broke out into laughter.

"Oh my god, can you imagine?  Bianca's not going to get fucked, and Adore looks like she's gotten enough trade for all of us.  Haven't you seen her neck?  Bianca's probably out ordering some poor twink to suck her dick while she styles her wigs."

Bianca collapsed against Adore's chest in relief as Jinkx and Alaska made noises of agreement and the three moved away from their hiding place.  They waited another minute, but no one else seemed to be passing, and Adore made an impatient noise as they resumed their interrupted activities.

"Now," Bianca murmured between kisses, "where were we?" 


End file.
